Hermione's Battle
by spidermonkey1918
Summary: This is the last few ch's of 'Deathly Hallows' and possibly the in between 19 years in Hermione's POV. Please read and review!


**This is the final few chapters of 'Deathly Hallows' from Hermione's POV. If you think it's any good, I'll keep going with it but please let me know!! I just thought that since the whole series is practically from Harry's POV (as much as 3rd person can be) it'd be interesting to see how Hermione was feeling before she decided to kiss Ron, etc...like I said, if you think it's good I might fill in the 19 years.**

**Disclaimer: I wish...but alas no, J.K. Rowling owns it all, I just changed the POV. Starts from chapter 29 'The Lost Diadem' (They've just met up with Neville in Ariana's picture) Oh yeah, I don't own the names of chapters either or spells, etc...**

In my seven years of being a witch, I've seen my fair share of impossible realities - probably a lot more than the average seventeen year old witch. As Harry, Ron and I watched Neville climb through the portrait hole I was beyond bewildered. It seemed Harry and Ron were just as surprised as I was. You'd think that with all that we had seen and done this past year, nothing would come as a shock anymore.

After greeting Harry enthusiastically, Neville spotted Ron and I and ran to hug us as well. He looked awful. I had known that the Death Eaters who were now running the school would have been harsh on Neville and the rest of the DA, but to this extent I had not imagined.

"Neville, what happened to you?"

"This?" he waved it off with his hand. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He suddenly became very interested in what the three of us had been through this year.

Ron, who I was still quite upset with, thoroughly exaggerated my desire to know if the dragon was safe – it had, after all saved our lives at Gringotts. Harry then questioned Neville about Hogwarts, the place that we had missed so much.

Until now, I hadn't really thought about the fact that I missed an entire year of school education. It was what I did best, really, and it suddenly dawned on me that an incomplete education is bound to hinder my chances of finding a decent job in the wizarding world. That is, if we make it out alive…

I was brought back to the situation at hand when Neville described what Snape was allowing the Carrows to do to the poor students.

"The _Cruciatus Curse_?! That's illegal!" I was horrified.

"Not anymore, it's not. You Know Who's taken over the Ministry, remember?" I sighed, knowing it was true.

"I just would have thought Snape would be a bit more humane than that."

Neville then led us through the portrait hole, which would apparently take us to somewhere inside Hogwarts, the home of the last Horcrux.

As I climbed into the hole, my arm brushed against Ron's, and I got that funny feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I had been feeling it all year every time he would accidently brush against me or touch me in some way.

When he left Harry and me, I wasn't just angry. I was hurt. I would have thought that after everything we had been through with Harry and the fact that our relationship was _finally_ going somewhere, he could have stayed.

Neville told us about the escapades that he, Luna, Ginny and anyone else brave enough used to get up to before the Death Eaters and Snape caught on. I'm not sure what possessed them to do so, but they felt the need to contribute to the downfall of Voldemort.

I began to get nervous as the passage narrowed and I had to duck my head several times to avoid hitting the roof. Eventually, the passage led us to an opening, which when we walked through it, became a much bigger room, filled with students we had not seen in over a year.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" people screamed. There were people that came flying at us, congratulating us and wanting to know if what happened at Gringotts and the Ministry was true.

"The dragon thing is true," Neville announced proudly. "Everything we heard is true!" People started to applaud us, to my great embarrassment.

I had a pretty good idea of where we might be, but Harry asked anyway.

"Where are we?"

"The Room of Requirement, of course!" Seamus then began to explain that Neville, who I was so proud of, was able to turn the Room into a secure haven without loopholes for the Death Eaters to get in.

When someone mentioned that the Room does not provide them with food, Ron surprised everyone, and made me proud by announcing that food is one of the five exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I was glad he listened to me _sometimes_.

My blood began to boil when I heard the annoyingly familiar voice of Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend, trying to be witty. Who was she kidding? Certainly not me.

Suddenly, Harry got an all too familiar look on his face and I knew at once that he was inside Voldemort's head. I looked at Ron, whose face mirrored what I was feeling: pure fear.

The other students were oblivious to what was going on, but we knew better. We had to find this Horcrux and we had to find it _fast_.

They expected to help us, which was brave and loyal of them, but Harry nor I or Ron could bear to put them in any more danger than they were already in.

Harry, Ron and I stood close together, all of us wishing we could read each other's thoughts.

"They can help," Ron said quietly to Harry and me. "We don't know where the hell this thing is. We have to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."

I had to admit, it did make sense. We needed all the help we could get at this point. I gave my encouragement to which Ron smiled widely.

Harry gave out instructions, most likely against his better judgment. As this was happening, more people were walking through the portrait hole, including Ginny and Luna.

I longed to speak to Ginny; she was like a sister to me. I saw Harry's expression when he saw her climb into the room and I felt so sorry for them both. I knew Ginny still loved Harry and even a blind person could tell Harry still loved Ginny.

I hoped they work things out…afterward. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw his ex-girlfriend Cho walk in. Ginny was glaring daggers at her and I felt like doing the same when I saw the way Cho was staring at Harry.

When Cho offered to take Harry to the Ravenclaw common room, Ginny snapped, and quite rightly.

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you Luna?" Luna of course agreed and they took off to look for what might possibly be the last Horcrux.

In the meantime, Ron and I were ambushed by everyone asking us questions and wanting details of our ordeal. We immediately made our way over to Ginny, eager to see her after such a long time.

"Ginny! Oh I've missed you!" I hugged her tightly before Ron did the same, glad to see his little sister was OK.

"You three had us all so worried! Idiots!" she told us hysterically. She asked us what we had been doing, but with so many people obviously trying to listen in, we couldn't tell her much.

Suddenly Ron gripped my arm tightly, scaring the hell out of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione," he began so low that only I could hear. "How are we going to get rid of it if Harry finds it?"

I hadn't even thought about that part yet. I could tell from the look on his face that he had an idea. Lately, his ideas had been fairly useful, so I asked him what he thought and he began his well thought-out plan.

"Well, you know Basilisk venom is supposed to be a substance that can destroy you know what's? Do you reckon we could get down to a certain girls' bathroom?" It took me a moment to process what he was saying.

"Ron, that's brilliant! How will we get in, though? Harry's not here."

"Well, I was there when he opened the one Umbridge had, and I guess I could copy what he said."

"It's definitely worth the try. Let's go." He grabbed my hand, making my stomach flip again and we shouted to Ginny that we'd be back soon, and to tell Harry we had to go to a bathroom.

When we reached the girls' bathroom, we ran to the sink that posed as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron made a weird hissing sound and with a loud groan, the Chamber was opened. We slid down the tunnel, landing on a pile of old bones and long slimy coat of snake skin. I shuddered and took Ron's hand and together we set off in search of Basilisk fangs.

Once we reached the wide open area where Harry had fought for Ginny five years ago, we saw a large pile of what looked like more bones and snake skin.

Ron pulled my hand slightly and we went over to investigate what was lying in the pile. Beside a rather large broken up skeleton lay a pile of fangs. Ron let go of me and bent down to pick some up.

"Be careful," I warned. "They're really dangerous." He nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed an armful. He tried to stop me when I did the same, but there was no way he would be able to carry it all.

"Besides," I said. "We don't know how many we're going to need. No-one's ever had to stab a Horcrux with a Basilisk fang before." He laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, we have to find Harry and see what he found out."

**Well there you go! This was going to be a little boring, but I had to start somewhere. Please tell me if it's worth my while continuing!!!! **


End file.
